1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas flow and pressure regulation and control station which is to be connected directly between a distribution line of an urban gas distribution network and a user service line, thereby eliminating the need for intermediary control stations to reduce flow and pressure quantities, and allowing for direct connection with the gas distribution network at a sidewalk junction box while still providing the necessary flow and pressure regulation to meet the needs of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, most urban gas systems include a main station to which are connected the main gas line and main distribution branches. At this main station, pressure is reduced from about 500 manometric pounds per square inch (psig) to 250 psig. Still, however, those levels are not yet adequate for independent domestic or commercial use. In particular, industrial users require special industrial connectors which measure the flow rate and further regulate the pressure by lowering additional quantities to 90 psig, a useable industrial level. In the case of domestic distribution, a domestic distribution network is maintained which originates from a district plant. These district plants lower the pressure levels from the 250 psig to 60 psig and at this pressure, feed the domestic distribution gas line for the single and multi-family units. Finally, at the point of use, the domestic users and most commercial establishments require pressure of approximately 0.5 psig. In order to properly set up the domestic distribution networks, a large number of steps must be taken in order to achieve proper flow and pressure levels of the gas and in order to effectively distribute the gas to an individual user. Further, in addition to the connections, individual gas flow shutoffs and maximum flow rate controls must be implemented, as well as separate pressure regulators to ensure that an appropriate pressure has in fact been achieved. Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to provide a gas flow and pressure regulation and control station which can be connected directly in the street to the distribution line of the gas distribution network, and which function to provide for shutting off and opening of the gas flow, controlling the maximum gas flow rate and regulating the pressure, in a single defective unit.